


Life of Blood

by Faesapphic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animalistic, Beast Vampires, Bottom Harry, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic, Cursed, Dumbledore is rather ignorant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is cute, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Slash until later, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Lucius Malfoy, Protective Slytherins, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slow Build, Top Draco Malfoy, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampires, animalistic behaviours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faesapphic/pseuds/Faesapphic
Summary: Inflicted with a permanent curse, Harry Potter must now learn how to balance his new found hunger of flesh with his lessons at Hogwarts. However, with a rising Dark Lord, things get a bit difficult, especially when Harry finds out that not everyone is willing to accept his new animalistic side.Harry will find help in the most unexpected way, though this help requires some sacrifices, sacrifices that leaves Harry conflicted, the choice will go against his morals. One path is sure to lead him to his death or a life time of prejudice at least, another gives Harry the freedom he desires.





	1. Disclaimers and Warnings

**Life of Blood will be my very first fanfiction that is planned out and multi-chaptered. Even though I have my Potter Prompt work, that is only for writing exercises before writing some of this.**

**This fanfiction will be slowbuilding and I hope the pacing is not too slow or too fast. Like I said, this is my first real Fanfiction so don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism as it will truly help.**

**This "Chapter" is mainly for disclaimers, warnings as I don't want to bombard my tags with every minuscule detail so I find it easier to write this chapter of all the warnings. It will be updated in the future.**

**This will hopefully be one of many Fanfictions I will create. If this Fanfiction gets a good following, I will create a Twitter account so you guys can get some updates and also sneak peaks for future Fics.**

* * *

**Plans for this Fanfiction**

My ideal target is 50k words overall when this Fic is finished, I want this to be well written and full of details to keep your attention, I would like to stray away from the cliches of Harry Potter Fanfiction and focus on new ideas and possibilities. Whilst there are a few cliches, I won't be focusing too much on them and I will do my very best to put my own spin on it.

I want to pace this story correctly, I've seen a few Harry Potter fics that feature a Vampire or Werewolf Harry and he gets used to his condition a bit too quickly even though they would be life changing events. It will take months for Harry to get used to his curse in this Story, possibly a good year or two until he gets a complete grasp of his abilities. 

If you do see any problems or inaccuracies in this writing, comment where the anomaly is and correct it please, sometimes I miss these things when I read the chapter for editing.

* * *

**What this Story includes**

  * Harry Potter slowly turning Dark,
  * Violence,
  * References to Child Abuse,
  * Curses,
  * Cannibalism and blood drinking,
  * Bashing of particular characters, (Mainly Ron and Dumbledore)
  * Animalistic behaviours,
  * Manic episodes and mental breakdowns,
  * A Voldemort that is more sane and smarter than in Canon,
  * Grey Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,
  * Most likely some OOC-ness,
  * A Ginny who has a crush on Harry but only because of Hero Worship,
  * Grey Snape,



* * *

**What this Story DOESN'T Include**

  * Gryffindor Heirs,
  * Creature Inheritances,
  * Veela Malfoy's
  * Extreme Bashing,
  * Harry Potter-Black
  * Harry Potter-Any surname under the sun,
  * Mentally stable Harry Potter, (I'm 100% sure he should've been experiencing severe Depression, Anxiety and PTSD after book 4 at LEAST),
  * Compulsion Charms, Magic blocks (Harry can throw off an Imperius, he'd be able to throw off Compulsions too)
  * OP or God like Harry Potter
  * Harems (I hate these so much you don't actually understand)
  * Extreme Snape bashing, yes he is still a bitter man here but I won't have him slapping students for no reason,



* * *

**More stuff to be added in the future when I get round to it**


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Beta'd by the amazing OlliMaye, thank you for dealing with my work aha

Vampires, creatures that are not alive but not dead, they feed off the life force of humans, walking through the shadows of the night in search of their next victim. The appearance of the Vampire changes throughout history, first described as bloated and almost purple-skinned creatures but they are now known to be the pale, beautiful beings. The origin of the Vampire is believed to stem from the decomposition of the body after death, the body bloating and skin turning dark as the organisms break down. Now, they are said to be pale, ethereal creatures that stalk the night, sucking the blood from the necks of their prey using two pointed fangs.

Of course, this is how the Muggles view vampires, but us magical folk know better, Vampires are surprisingly not that different from humans, in fact there are very little differences. A Vampire can be born from one Vampire parent as the gene is dominant, they look exactly like normal people, only their canines are a bit bigger which tended to create a slight lisp and Vampires needed to drink a pint of blood every other day, but this blood doesn’t have to be human blood, animal blood can do just fine only Vampires need to drink more of it. A Vampire can be killed like regular humans, they aren’t immortal, but they are stronger and live 10 times longer than the average Wizard. Once a Vampire hits 18, their body slows down, and they will age even slower than Wizards. A typical life expectancy of a pureblood is around 200 years, whereas a Vampire’s is 20,000 if the Vampire lives a healthy and well-balanced life. Most Vampires are born but one can be turned into one as long as both sides consent as the body of a human needs to consciously accept the venom. Another thing to note about Vampires, not all of them are Wizards, if a Muggle consents to the venom they can also become a Vampire. In most cases, a Wizard will lose some of their magical power as the venom converts it to the transformation, strength and aging process.

This is where things get tricky for Vampires, without the consent of both parties, the venom can be violent and cause a rare occurrence, Muggles will die from the venom if they don’t consent, so will Muggleborns and Most Half-bloods, but if the victim has two magical parents, the venom will connect and take effect, creating a Feral Vampire. Creating a Feral Vampire is highly illegal and is punishable by death, when Vampires were in a civil war they created many Feral Vampires, but it soon went out of control as Ferals are closer to nature and animalistic in behaviour. Nowadays, Ferals are only created when a Vampire is starving which allows the Vampire to lose control of their fangs, allowing venom to be pumped into the system. Usually, Ferals are killed immediately and hidden away from public notice if possible, since Ferals are very rare today, not much is known about them, in fact very little is known about this type of Vampire. Whatever is written in books about magical creatures don’t help that much either, only describing these creatures as highly dangerous and to contact the Ministry immediately.

The physical descriptions of the Feral Vampire vary from book to book, there are rumours that they have wings and capable of flight which could be the reason as to why Muggles believe Vampires can turn into bats, the Ministry even thinks that the Feral Vampires started the belief of demons or at least the modern description of demons. The Ministry does know that Feral Vampires are very animalistic and lose their humanity through the turning, very few have been recorded to remember things from their past life as one Feral Vampire was hesitant to kill someone who was their sibling. Unlike Born Vampires, Feral Vampires don’t just drink blood, they must eat the flesh raw like all predatory animals, but no one knows how often they must eat, some say they can eat once a month where as others say a Feral vampire has to eat a human a day. As Feral Vampires are so animalistic and in tune to carnivorous behaviours, they are classed as Dark creatures and firmly dark, even though Born Vampires are strictly neutral and tend to stay out of Wizarding affairs.

As far as the Ministry is concerned, there hasn’t been a Feral Vampire in centuries and there is no reason to try and research the creatures from past passages. The subject of Feral Vampires isn’t even taught in schools anymore and never in the recent books about magical creatures, they now are a creature of myth and legend, according to society today, they never existed.

A man sluggishly stumbles through the ten foot, his feet dragging across the concrete, kicking up stones and gravel as he does so. Saliva drools from his mouth, a never-ending stream, some areas are even black as it pools from the cracked lips, two fangs peak out from the top lip, preventing them from shutting, elongated and ready to strike the nearest prey. A Vampire, a loner dragging his pathetically thin body down the street, far away from any magical place, lost. The Vampire squints as he sees a street sign, Vampires are known for their perfect and advanced sight but this man was practically blinded by hunger, words merge together as he tries to read the sign, he needed food “Pr…vet…Drie” The words come out raspy and broken, it was all the Vampire could acknowledge from the blurred sign, but as he tries to concentrate harder, his senses are distracted.

Blood. The sweet, heavenly smell of blood, not just any blood, but fresh Magical blood, the stuff is like ambrosia, filling and nutritious for Vampires, the man has found the meal to keep him alive long enough to find home. The Vampire’s morals escape his mind as his main priority changes to feeding, he trudges faster through the ten foot, into the open area of what seems to be some form of cul-de-sac. Houses lined up next to each other, each one looking exactly like the one before, a Muggle street. Odd, but the Vampire didn’t think of the anomaly for too long, he was concentrating of the scent of blood, the smell teasing his senses. Then, he spots his victim, the blurry shape of a teenager, from what the Vampire could tell, the teen was a boy, the clothes he was wearing were baggy, but the Vampire didn’t care, the looser the clothing, the easier it would be to access the arteries.

As the Vampire moves closer to his prey, the boy stops to look around, turning to head back inside after putting a black mass into a bin, the Vampire let out a snarl, baring his fangs as he lowers himself, preparing to strike. Pupil’s dilate as he watched the boy hesitate slightly, then he leapt, hands reaching out for the body, mouth open to clamp down onto skin. A successful hunt of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the prologue of the story, please feel free to comment your opinions and don't be afraid to give me some criticism, this is my first Fanfiction so it is highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 1

The vampire lunged at the boy, two sharp fangs unsheathed and bared as his body pushes the other down onto the gravel, limbs flail as the creature’s prey struggles against his strength, sharpened nails dig into the supple skin, breaking the surface which allows a trickle of blood to flow from the fresh cuts. The vampire didn’t care about being kicked, punched and deafened by the boy’s screams, a manic grin spread upon his face as he stares at the bared neck, a tongue slips out of his mouth to wet his lips in hunger, watching the hidden arteries underneath the skin pump blood faster in fear. He opens his mouth as wide as he could and strikes at the tanned skin, biting down hard with perfect precision so his fangs would pierce into the artery, blood pumped violently from the wound as the pressure became released.

The blood, it was so delectable, sweet and smooth. Virgin, magical blood, the true gourmet meal for a vampire. The creature practically moaned in pleasure as he drank from the neck of his prey, too focused in his meal to realise that the scrambling limbs slowly stopped before finally, the entire boy’s body collapsed on the ground as shock settled in.

The boy that was being pinned down tried with all his might to fight back, he truly did, but it was hopeless, he didn’t have the strength to lift his limbs as the monster sucked on his neck. Dark spots appeared in his sight, then they started to spread, joined by a blurry black border at the corners of his eyes. Then he knew nothing more.

A gasp of fear emitted from the mouth of a young man, his eyes shot open as he sat upright in his bed in panic, his breathing erratic as his heart drummed violently in his chest. A nightmare. The teenager sighed as he finally started to settle down and relax, it was just a typical nightmare, well compared to his usual nightmares, this was the tamest, then he heard then he heard the muffled sounds of a TV in the next room, of course the movie was Dracula. That room belonged to the boy’s cousin, a larger boy who could be compared to a beach ball, his cousin had a fantastic new habit of watching movies in the morning before breakfast, presumably to have something new to complain about. The overweight boy would stomp down the stairs demanding that he needed to be fed whilst also complaining about how there was no food on the table an hour past the dedicated breakfast time of his two guardians. Whilst the teenager was deep in his mindset of trying to calm down, he didn’t hear the first set of knocks at his door, but he definitely heard the second round of abuse to the already battered door. 

“Potter! You better be downstairs in ten minutes, Vernon is getting ready for work and he expects his breakfast to be plated after he’s dressed!”   
A harsh, shrill voice of a middle-aged woman came from the other side of the door. Aunt Petunia, the teen sighed. Oh, how he hated being the well-known ‘Harry Potter’, living in a household filled with closed minded muggles and having ridiculous expectations in the wizarding world. Harry let out a huff as he drags his body out of bed, throwing the lumpy duvet off his legs as he reached the dresser, pulling out the ratty, large clothing from multiple drawers, they weren’t the nicest clothes in the world, but they’ll do.

As Harry throws on his clothes for the day, he reminisces on his past year at Hogwarts, the events of the TriWizard tournament will be forever engrained in his mind, Harry didn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget the face of Cedric Diggory, dead with his cold cheek being pressed against the grass. Harry shakes his head lightly, not wanting to get into a terrible mindset, he had to get ready before his Aunt kicked up a fuss again. Once he zipped up the jeans, he opened the door to his room and rushed downstairs, heading to the all too familiar kitchen as he scrambles to get the appliances onto the counter tops. A frying pan, oil, spatula and herbs were crucial to make a fantastic English breakfast, of course you can’t forget the actual food itself but the instruments to make the meal are certainly important.

The eggs sizzle on the hot pan, Harry uses the spatula to push the boiling oil onto the eggs to cook the top, keeping an eye on the bacon sitting on the edge, his mind slowly drifts back into the memories that only occurred last month, the cold air of the maze, the sweat plastering his hair to his face, the fear settling in his chest as he saw the Dark Lord rise from the cauldron, the sound of the Killing Curse. The memories becoming more vivid as he drifts further into the rabbit hole. Luckily, well, Harry wasn’t sure if it really was lucky, Vernon’s loud trudging down the stairs pulled Harry would of the memories, causing Harry to focus back onto the cooking breakfast.

“I expected breakfast to be done by now boy!” Vernon grumbled as he sits down at the table, picking up the newspaper for today, Harry didn’t make a comment as he checks that everything was cooked before plating it up, he almost flinched when he saw that Dudley was also sitting at the dining table, Harry must’ve missed his cousin coming downstairs. At first, he thought Dudley was giving him a look of concern as he places the plates on the mats, but that thought was thrown out of his mind quickly, it was impossible that Dudley would show Harry concern. As the Dursleys began to eat their breakfast, Harry places a burnt piece of toast onto a small plate, Petunia must’ve done it for him before waking up. Harry merely sighed as he ate the toast, savouring the taste as he knew he wouldn’t be getting anything for lunch, he wasn’t bothered by the fact that he wasn’t able to eat at the table.

As Harry washes the plates from crumbs and grease, he notices from the corner of his eye, his Aunt walking towards him holding a piece of paper, that will be his list of chores today, a list he must complete by sundown if he wants to have something for dinner. Petunia didn’t say anything as she puts the list next to the sink, not caring that the paper soaked up some spilt water. Harry glances at the paper, inspecting what he had to do, it was mainly gardening which wasn’t too bad. Harry actually enjoyed being outside and gardening, it was relaxing in a way.

After drying all the dishes, Harry picks the list up and heads outside to start weeding around the flowers, glancing up only to notice his Uncle Vernon leaving for work, then looking up an hour later to see Piers Polkiss and Dudley leaving, probably going to bully some young kids to give them sweets, that or going to drink around the park. Harry just let out a sigh as he dug his fingers back into the dirt, pulling up roots, for some reason he felt more on edge today, it felt like someone was constantly watching his movements, but he didn’t think any more on it, the nightmare must’ve shaken him up since it was so different to his typical nightmares. 

Other than dealing with weeds, flicking insects off his hands and hearing the distant hiss of garden snakes, Harry’s day was rather peaceful, he was rather thankful that he had gardening chores before the heatwave that was due next week, he would most likely have a heat stroke if he had to be outside then. Harry was just finishing up his list, washing the dirt off his arms, using a grubby towel to clean his shoes so he wouldn’t mess up the carpet, when he heard the all too familiar engine of his Uncle’s car, the only good part of it was that Harry finished his chores and it was time for him to cook dinner, the only thing he somewhat enjoyed during his days at the Dursleys.

So, Harry heads back inside and starts setting up for Sunday roast, “Bloody miscreants the lot of them, smackheads and tramps” He heard his uncle complaining once again about the homeless as he cooked the dinner, all Vernon did was complain and complain, petty, that’s what the Dursleys were. Harry frowns as he thought more on it, the Dursleys didn’t have to deal with werewolves, Death Eaters, they didn’t have to deal with Voldemort on a yearly basis. Harry had a scowl on his face as he plates up the Sunday Roast, but this frown went away immediately when he saw his Uncle’s glare, rushing back to the counter to fill his own plate with the unwanted fat and gristle, it wasn’t the best dinner and Harry had to chew for ages but it was food, he wasn’t going to complain any time soon.

It seemed like hours had passed until the Dursleys finally finished their dinner, Harry watched them put their plates on the counter for him to tidy up, just your typical dinner event.   
Petunia turns to look at Harry, disgust clear in her eyes, “Clean the dishes then empty the bins, it’s Monday tomorrow and the black bins get emptied. So, I better see an empty bin after my bath or you’ll be in trouble boy.” She practically hisses at him, Harry of course couldn’t retaliate as he forces himself back onto his feet to clean up the filthy mess, it was times like this when Harry couldn’t tell the difference between pigs and the Dursleys, at least his Aunt had some form of manners left in her spiteful heart. 

By the time Harry had emptied all the bins around the house into a black bag, the sun had set and the sky was a deep blue, the teen sighed once more as he carries the bag out the back, heading towards the bins sitting at the back of the garden, he swear he saw an oddly shaped bush that was almost, human in shape but Harry just blamed it on his terrible eyesight and lighting, one of the street lamps had died out after all.

“Fuck” Harry hissed out in pain as his finger caught on the broken handle of the bin, the sharp break cutting into his fingers and causing a light trickle of blood to head out the wound. Practically snarling, Harry throws the bag into the bin, allowing some of his suppressed anger to be released in the action, at least it made him feel a little bit better. Obviously, the small relief wouldn’t last that long. 

Just as Harry turned around to head back inside, he heard the snap of a twig then the rustling of clothes behind him, but whatever it was moved too fast, faster than what any human can move. The only hint that Harry had of his attacker was gone in seconds, something blunt struck the side of his head, blurring the boy’s eyesight just as he faced the being. Then everything went black, Harry was knocked unconscious and his body seemed to fall onto the grass in slow motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter, just in time for Harry Potter's Birthday! If there's any grammartical errors or inconsistencies please do comment them, I don't have a beta and I often miss things when reading.
> 
> I hope you like it :D Chapter 2 will be posted next week at the latest.


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, there is a description of injuries and violence.
> 
> Near the end of August, beginning of September, updates will be more frequent in preparation for University where updates will change from once a week to once every other week, this is just to help push the story along and give you something more to read before I get very busy.

Harry’s eyes opened as he came back from unconsciousness, his senses were catching up slowly and right now he couldn’t see a thing, his glasses weren’t on his face anymore and he of course needed them to see, but he knew that it was night-time, judging by the blurry shape of street lamps glowing up the pathways and the distant sound of insects calling out to one another. His other senses take a while longer to catch up, Harry noticed that he was on grass, feeling the soft blades underneath his bare skin, damp with dew. Though, Harry was sure that he collapsed on the path, then he felt it. Searing pain shoots up Harry’s right arm, the origin of the pain seemed to be on the underside of his forearm, warm blood slowly trickled from what felt like a cut, Harry’s eyes widen as he felt something, someone, pulling the cut open, stretching the skin and causing more blood to be released out of his body. Harry could’ve screamed when he felt a warm, slightly wet object lift up the blood on his skin, it felt like a tongue. Then he heard a gravelly chuckle near the area of pain, Harry lifts his head slightly to see who it was, but without his glasses he could only see a shape in the dark night. There was a person, holding his body down with his own and concentrating on his forearm, where the cut would be, but Harry couldn’t make out any more details. 

A hand shot towards Harry’s neck, tightening around it before forcing his head down, the person chuckles again, mumbling something incoherent, but Harry swore he could hear the words “Blood”, “Food” and “Hungry”. This only caused Harry to panic, weakly thrashing against the body holding him down, the hand around his throat only tightened, restricting him of air and rendering Harry unable to scream for help. The man, it had to be a man with that voice, laughed once more, shifting as he takes a good look at his prey.

“It can’t be” He chuckles hoarsely, “Harry Potter” He laughed once more as he presses his face against Harry’s, sickly yellow eyes burning into the green eyes underneath, the vampire smirks as he lifts his other hand, tracing the scar on the boy’s forehead, following the jagged lines that resembled a lightning bolt in a storm, following it as the scar ripples down Harry’s forehead and cuts through his right eyebrow, stopping just underneath.  
“Hmm, it seems like my plans have… Changed” The vampire grinned, flashing blood-stained teeth. Harry only started to panic more now as fear finally settled in, what did he mean? Change of plans? Harry started to thrash again but it was no use, this person was far too strong, no, he wasn’t a person, was he? The man was a vampire.

The vampire seemed to enjoy Harry struggling against his body, “Us Vampires, we are… strong, powerful… practically immortal, they call us, dark creatures” he rambled, throat dry from lack of meals, the smile only widened as yellow eyes gleamed with excitement.  
“Imagine, the boy-who-lived, classed as a…Dark Creature” He smiles, something started to drip out of his mouth, black viscous liquid pushed passed the creature’s lips and down his chin, dripping onto Harry’s chest. So many things went through Harry’s head yet also nothing at all, fear prevented Harry from thinking cohesively, even though Harry had faced Basilisks and Dragons, he had his wand back then, but now? Harry was utterly defenceless, he knew almost nothing about vampires, nothing about how to defend himself against one anyway. Surely, vampires couldn’t make other vampires, right? It just had to be a muggle thing, it had to be.

The hand that was wrapped around Harry’s neck, moved, but before Harry had chance to scream, the hand immediately went to press against Harry’s mouth instead, now he definitely couldn’t scream for help. Harry could feel, no, taste his own blood against his lips, the vampire’s hand was rough, strong and covered in blood and dirt. As Harry starts to struggle against the hand, his eyes widen as he felt the body move and two sharp teeth dig into the side of his neck, accompanied by the pressure of other teeth. Harry’s screams were muffled against the hand, his legs trying to get out from underneath the body as the vampire digs his teeth deeper into his neck, Harry could feel a cold liquid seep into the new wound. Whatever that liquid was, it hurt worse than the initial bite, it burnt around the two puncture wounds and as it spread through Harry’s body, it left a trail of burning behind. Tears stream down Harry’s face, he couldn’t do anything but silently cry and endure the pain, truth be told, the burning could even match the cruciatus curse he went under only a month ago.

Thankfully, Harry’s luck came through as the Vampire concentrated so much on his neck that the hand pressed against Harry’s lips relaxed and moved away, Harry took the opportunity immediately, letting out a painful scream, he felt his throat tore slightly as he screamed but he didn’t care, he needed help and even if that help consisted of his ‘family’ he would accept it. Just like Harry quickly planned, the scream attracted Vernon, hearing the backdoor being slammed open, who knew that Harry would be so happy to hear his uncle’s angry voice.

“Boy! You better explain what-” Vernon first shouted at Harry but was quickly interrupted when he saw was occurring in his garden, now, Vernon may be cruel to Harry, but he wasn’t about to allow a creep practically eat his nephew and be a danger to his own son. Vernon was frightened by the sight, but this fear was soon replaced with a need to shoot at the thing, he stormed back inside, heading towards the cabinet where his shotgun lay, what he was about to do would be illegal as he wasn’t allowed to use his gun outside the club, but right now, he didn’t care. Vernon wasn’t about to allow a creep to attack his own son after it was done with Harry. Petunia didn’t see what was going on outside exactly, but she knew what Vernon was about to do as he loaded up the shotgun.  
“Vernon! Don’t do it, what if you hit the boy? You could be thrown into prison!” She hissed out quickly, her voice laced with fear. But Vernon just pushed by her, rushing outside and cocking his gun, aimed at the thing biting into the boy, the next second, he pulled the trigger, wincing slightly at the sound that the gun made, his ears ringing.

Vernon had aimed correctly as the bullet hits the vampire’s shoulder, causing the creature to stop and pull away from his prey, the vampire was shocked at first, he hadn’t been shot before and it was surprisingly painful, but it wouldn’t do much harm. Either way, the vampire had done what he wished to do, he just got a little side tracked with the taste of the wizard’s blood. The man chuckles one last time as he pulled away from Harry, running towards the garden fence and quickly vaulting over it with ease, then he was out of sight, the deed was done.  
Harry could only tremble in pain, shock and fear, his mind couldn’t comprehend what just happened, it was all too fast, and everything was hazy. The next thing he knew, Harry was being hauled to his feet by his uncle Vernon, stumbling to get his footing as his uncle shoved him towards the house, muttering something that he couldn’t understand. Harry just forced himself to head back inside, his mind was in denial, he had to be some kind of nightmare.  
As Harry got into the house, he was surprised when Aunt Petunia started to clean the wounds, whilst she did have a rough hand, he appreciated the fact that she was actually helping him instead of ignoring his entire existence. 

Petunia didn’t say anything as she dressed the wounds in new bandages, she saw the black liquid in the blood at his neck, it had something to do with vampires, she remembered Lily talking to that other freak about it, but she couldn’t remember exactly what it was for, so she didn’t mention it, whatever it was, it was most likely harmless. Once she finished dressing the wounds, she frowned at her nephew “Go to your room, don’t make a sound and don’t you ever mention this again. You hear me?” Petunia snarled at Harry, wanting to forget the entire event even though she had only seen the aftermath of what happened. Harry just nodded as his response and sluggishly went up the stairs, holding the railings for support, he saw his cousin’s door close, he must’ve been eavesdropping.

Opening the damaged door, not interested in the peeling paint on the wood, Harry walked into his dingy room, forgetting that he wasn’t wearing glasses, but he didn’t need to inside this house as he remembered his way around it, it was muscle memory to him. Harry just laid down onto his bed, ignoring the sounds of metal clinking as one of his relatives bolted his bedroom door shut. After everything that happened, he just wanted to sleep, and he was grateful when that wish was granted, his eyes closed as his body went to sleep, fear completely forgotten.

In the early hours, a body stirred from sleep and eyes opened, two vivid green eyes stared up at the ceiling, but they were glazed over with something… Hunger… the being stirred and sat up, not registering the pain coming from the bandaged injuries, all he was interested in was flesh, sweet, juicy meat, fresh from the source. He sniffed the air a few times and grinned as he caught the whiff of an owl, it wasn’t the most nutritious meal, but it was food and he was hungry. Letting out a low rumble from his chest, he crawls on all fours, crouched as he reached the desk where a bird cage was perched, his growls increased in volume as he saw the white bird sleeping.  
The bird didn’t sleep for long as the animalistic snarls woke her up, her eyes widen as the owl saw two eyes fuelled by hunger, what happened next was blurred as the wired cage was pulled apart with surprising strength. 

Hedwig had no time to hoot in pain as her owner pulled her apart, feather by feather, limb from limb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The biggest chapter so far and full of drama. I hope you like it, also I do apologise for the end aha but think of it as a taster of what will come in the future. This story isn't always happy.
> 
> If there's any problems with this chapter, such as grammar mistakes or inconsistence from the previous chapter/s, please comment them so I can fix it up ASAP.
> 
> Feel free to comment your opinions, I would also like to see what you think may happen with Harry, what do you personally think a feral vampire looks like?  
> Once I get my ipad to draw on, I will be treating you guys to a separate piece of work filled with drawings that will correspond to the chapters as well as showing diagrams of the feral vampire so you can visualise them easily. :D


	5. Very Important information (Sorry it's not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an A/N regarding this fic and my others, i'll be explaining some things and also putting ideas forwards, your feedback would be very helpful :)

Hello! First of all, I would like to apologise for those who have been waiting months for a new chapter of this fanfic as well as my other fics. To put it simply, I got really caught up with university and work and I never had time to actually write new chapters or edit the story in prep for chapter writing. I have since quit my job and I will be working on university work a bit more to catch up with that.

In terms of this fanfiction, now that I look at it, I see many issues and I wish to change some elements, this goes for my other fics as well. Therefore, I will be rewriting pretty much every fic I have posted as of now. The oneshots won't be changed too dramatically, it will mainly be small fixes and I'll keep the old one up in a different fic in case you prefer the old ones. (I'll have a fic holding all my old oneshots for each chapter, if that makes sense)

As for this fic, I will be replanning many things in a digital format so it is easier to access, I first had the plans on physical paper and it became too much at points. The concept will pretty much stay the same but the content will change. I won't be using a beta as unfortunately I won't be able to meet any deadlines due to uni and I feel bad for having betas waiting for new chapters. I have another fanfic planned but this won't be uploaded for a VERY long time.

I also want to try and draw a piece of artwork per chapter as a way to practice drawing humans, thought they will mainly be sketchy aha. For oneshots, I want to write one every week using prompts and challenges to practice my writing and give you guys a constant stream of work. For work that will be longer, I can't give you an estimate of how often chapters will be published as of now.

I know some of you were probably wanting a new chapter in this fic and I'm sorry It's been so long. My first semester ends officially on the 14th of January as it is my final due date for work, after this date I will be officially starting work on these fics and you should start to see the chapters changing. When this fic gets rewritten, I will post it as a new piece of work, I'll make a new chapter here to redirect you wonderful subscribers to the new one.

Thank you for being so patient and understanding, I'd love to hear your feedback as well as some ideas or thoughts you have for this fic!


End file.
